A New Dawn of Light
by Garden Gnomie
Summary: 19 years after kiras "disaepearanc and a full on war has erupted with hate by the anti kira movement. Mikuda Soko is the head of the Kira revival unit-K.R.U."If Kira is gone than who is killing using the death note?
1. Kira Case 2029

SUM: THIS IS A RECORD OF THE BATTLE FOR FREEDOM AGAINST KIRA'S FOLLOWERS AND THE WORLD.

GENERAL Mikuda Soko head of the Kira revival unit. THE GOAL IS TO FINISH KIRA'S KINGDOM..........

(WITH OR WITH OUT THE DEATH NOTE)

_THIS STORY HAS IDEAS TAKEN FROM BOTH DEATH NOTE AND CODE GEASS_

I do not own death note but i do own the rest of the people in the story =F

* * *

**UPDATE: 2029 **

The Rain of Kira ended 19 years ago. Crime became common again and soon our world was back to the way it was without Kira. Many people went back to their everyday lives not giving a dam, but then there are people like me, who still believe.

What used to be a huge amount of followers decreased to just a mere trickle over the years. To society we are viewed as outcasts. We are not allowed to vote or live in the main city. They call us _Demon lovers_.

Our reinforcements our low and we are in need of our savior Kira to return. If Kira does not return we will be forced to fight for our freedom.

I'm Mikuda Soko head of the Kira revival unit. As of today 5/17/29 our forces stand at a mighty count of 51 fighters, 3 commanders and one general.

We have waited 19 years for Kira's return but that day has not come, So we took it upon ourselves to finish what Kira had started, a new world.

If people except crime in their lives without caring they are the criminals.

If only there was a way to win this war without pushing our faith too much. Something like a computer that would make it easier to kill the enemy.

We all understand that there was a reason that Kira never finished his kingdom, and I believe it is because not all people would except Kira and with no faith in them Kira stopped his work and decided that these people did not want a G-d so Kira left.

The rest of the world are the people who Kira would punish.

____________________________

"General Mikuda! Call battle postions." Kigoami voice sounded firmly through the speaker in my hand.

"**Kigoami, Ryoko, Karasu,** **Haruka Cover areas 12 through 14! Don't let enemy forces attack.**" I commanded speaking into the speaker.

"**Yoko, Miaco, Kantaro, Ayesora Cover areas 15 through 17! Fire until they cease attack. Kill every one of them if you have to. This is for Kira!**"

**"Squad F and Squad G, I want you to cross enemy borders when Commandeer Kimioko give you the signal to do so. Once you have crosed of she will direct give your instructions."**

This has been an constant ongoing battle for freedom for the last 10 years. We must show Kira that we are worthy of a G-d. We are ready for his return. Justice shall rule.

"_**I want the rest of you to cover all areas ranging from 18 to 24! Remember these are not rietchous people. They have chosen the path against G-d and now they shall be punished. NOW GO AND FIGHT!**__"_

* * *

_Should i continue?  
_


	2. Squad F

**Thank yho sososososoososososos MUCH **SkywardShadow

NOW GO TO SkywardShadow's page and read the awsome stories!!!!!!!

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE BUT I DO OWN THE PEOPLE IN THE K.R.U

Ps if i did own death note Kira would have won.! =D  
**

* * *

**

**UPDATE: 2029 Con. **

* * *

I am looking at the radar when suddenly Squad F went way off course then turned red and disappeared.

I knew what this meant; Squad F's ships have been destroyed. I know from experience that this usually means that their gone. I guess I should not be so surprised about it. This is a war here it is only expected.

"**General Mikuda! ** We lost sight of Squad F" Keisha's voice burst through the speaker.

She needs to stay calm. This is war, why can't she understand that.

"Keisha you got to stay calm you have to lead Squad G. We can't change what already happened. We don't even know if Zack and squad F are completely gone." I said trying to hide my own doubt about the situation.

If I started to freak out every one would, and our troops would panic and surly lose.

"I'll send out a search party. Keisha you just have to believe me, I _will_ try to find them."

"I understand that this is war and people must make sacrifices for that."

"All I want of you and the rest of Squad G is to reach commander Kimioko. Like I said before she will give you orders. Is that clear." I ordered.

"Yes General Mikuda." She said in a firm voice.

I Sent a message to base headquarters to send out a search party.

This war has seemed to go on forever. Many of our recruits have never actually even been alive when Kira was Killing the Criminals. They only have heard stories. Most of the teens don't have parents any more. They mostly came here from the main City.

This is why we fight, to show the world that we are, and to show G-d that we need a message. We need the return of Kira more than ever.

Suddenly a loud voice came from the speaker.

"This is Amar Speaking. We have just got word from the search party and we have bad news," There was a momentary pause in his voice. "We found squad F… " Another pause. "There are 10 dead and 13 badly injured. We have sent a medical team to get them but we fear that for some it may already be to late."

There must be some way to destroy the enemies faster. Something like a computer that does the wars and battles for us, so no one has to die anymore.

I feel a hot stinging tear fall down from my eye. _We have lost so many people over the years._ Just this year we have already lost: Amy, Frey, Geir, Robert, Akio, Cho, Dakisuke, Emi, Mei, Rebecca, Jonathan, Sam, Tia, Tomer, Luna, Max, Yuu, Sho and the members of squad F and more.

We must show G-d that we are ready for Kira to return.

* * *

Hope you like it so far


	3. Amane

Sorry for not updating erleir. Had a hell lot of homework to do. Well here it is chapter 3 Hope u like it cuz it took me a while to get this chapter done =D

CLAIMER: I OWN DEATH NOTE

(well i own books 1-12 + how 2 read 13)

FINE I DON'T REALLY OWN IT  
i just have the books.

* * *

HAWAII USA

I am Mitski Amane, the last living relative of deceased actress Misa Amane. I lived in Japan up till first grade. When I was in first grade my aunt and uncle where murdered, leaving my cousin Misa as an orfrphan.

My family tried to get her to go to America with us but she refused stating that she was an adult and did not need to be watched any more.

That year we moved to Hawaii. Misa came to drop us off at the Airport. That was the last time I had seen her and then…it was too late. Later that year mom developed skin cancer; life got a whole lot harder after that. Then the day came when the doctor said that she was not coming back. I cried a whole lot that day.

That was around the time when Misa called about Kira. She told me how this Kira had killed the man who killed my aunt and uncle. And how Kira was saving peoples lives by getting rid of all the bad people.

Back then I gave it no thought. I was seven and I assumed that all bad people deserved to die. But not any more; I have done something wrong. I had watched my dad die and did nothing about it. That makes me no worse than any other criminal.

I was fifteen, and hanging out at home in the kitchen when a knife came flying through the window and hit my dad in the back. I just stood there to scared to help him. I did nothing to save him.

A few months later the police had identified the culprits, a gang of anti Semites who targeted us for being Asian.

__________________________

At first Kira was bigger there than in the 'US but after a while it became the same.

Though I did agree with some of Kira's ideas. I knew Kira was not G-d. G-d would not have not needed to have the name and face to kill, no G-d would have just killed the truly bad people and let the small sinners have a second chance.

**Present time: **

Last week I received a package from Japan. When I opened it there was a ticket to Japan with the date of 5/27/29. I unfolded the letter and examined it. It was in Japanese but being a full Japanese read it carefully.

_Our troops have heard about you. You are Misa Amane last relative. And as you know it was clear that Amane was true worshiper of Kira. A source that has asked to remain unknown has contacted us about how you are an avid Kira supporter. We also know that for a time She was seen with Kira's old spokesperson Lady Takada. We have come to the conclusion that she knew her. From this conclusion we believe that you may hold some valuable information and want you to join The Kira Revival Unit. Inside the enclosed envelope are the requirements for joining, Health forms, And other information about where to meet us. _

_Sincerely General Soko: Mikuda _

The Kira Revival Unit wants me to join them!

General Mikuda Soko no Baka!!!!!!!! DOES SHE NOT REALIZE THAT KIRA IS NOT G-D!!!!

I have heard about them on the news. Causing uprisings, destroying houses, and have attempted to blow up Tokyo. They believe Kira is G-d. How could I work with some one who thinks crazy things like that!

I am walking on the hardened lava rock from previous eruptions and spot an object in the distance. I run to only to find that it's just a plain black notebook. Not any thing special.

Never the less I pick it up.  
"Congratulations on finding note book of death." A hissing voice says from behind me.

I turn around to see a blob like thing covered in eyes. "AAAAAAAAGHHHHH" I shrieked.

"Now is that really the right way to talk to gods of death?"

"SHINIGAMI!!" I gasp.

"Yes, My Name is Nu and that's my death note you have there" it said pointing its stick like and at the note book in my arms. "Now you can do two thing you can give me my death note back or you can use it as you like, though that will usually cause you great pain in the future." I stared at it. It continued, "The persons whose name is written in the book will die."

I repeated that in my mind. The persons whose name is written in the book will die. Kira had a death note. So that's how he killed people. Maybe I could be the second Kira. I could lead the people of Kira and help fix this world.

"What's wrong with you Human never seen a girl shinigami before hu!" So it's a girl never would have guessed.

"um.." What am I supposed to say?

"So what's it going to be use it or give it back I don't really care either way I can always get a new one if I have to."


	4. America

I hope you like the story so far. =D

Ps i dont own a dam thing!

IF I DID WOULD THERE BE A POINT FOR A FAN FICTION WHEN I COULD JUST WRITE AN AUTHOR FICTION????

* * *

JAPAN

"General we have received at letter from an anonymous source. It's from America." Yoko says excitedly. She has never been outside of Japan. So anything from the outside world seems like a big thing.

"Let me see it." I said wondering who would have sent a letter from America. Maybe it was Amane agreeing to our group.

But if it was she would have sent it to Haruka; she lives in the main city. We are luck that the government hasn't found out she is one of us.

But it has no address just my name on the envelope.

I open it.

I look at the folded paper. I unfold it but it seems to look new. Like it was never folded.

_This is G-d. I am Kira, I have returned to my people. You have done well. You were all of great use to me during my 'disappearance'. I have returned for people want a G-d again._

_I have chosen a new messenger, a new profit in other words. Her name is Mitski Amane. I know that you have reached her. She will be communicating my words to you. Do not try to see me or hear me. You will not be able to, Only she can hear me never see me._

_I will start ridding the world once again of criminals. The finger prints on this envelope will match Mitski Amane's for she is mealy my messenger. I am using her body to write this but she has no memory of this note. _

_~~~KIRA~~~_

A Message for G-d? Kira! Mitski Amane!

Could this be some kind of joke? No, who would have the nerve and guts to fake being Kira. History has show to be correct. Every time some one has said he was Kira something bad has happened to them.

My thoughts are interrupted bye an exited Yoko.

"Sooooooo what's it say?" Yoko chirped.

I look at her with a straight face.

"Sorry." She looks away.

"It's from Kira, he has sent a messenger to us."

Her eyes lit up instantly, and her hands went into a praying position, as she dropped to the floor. I glanced at the praying figure.

She is only 19 she was born at the vary end of Kira's Rain. I took her in when she was 11. Abandoned by her family, shunned from society for worshiping Kira. We joke that fait brought us her because her name means good luck.

"Who is it" Karaus's voice echoes through the room.

I turn around to find Karasu and Miaco standing behind me with a pile of papers in their hands.

"Amane, Mitski." I answer, keeping my expression hidden. It's my job I can't let people know how I feel. It would only cause trouble.

"The girl we contacted?" Miaco questioned. "Why would Kira choose someone like her?"

"Miaco!" I scream, "Who are you to judge Kira's decisions. The must be a reason." I look at her for a moment then turn to Karasu.

"Information."

He nods and hands me the pile of paper.

"Haruka dropped this off earlier."

I open the large envelope knowing that it was from Amane.

Inside was the health forms, contract,

But there was something else in the envelope. It was a single piece of lines paper. I picked it up and bit my lip. I saw a monster.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the Medical ward to check on them." Everyone knew what I was referring to ..Squad F.

This was the truth but first I have to run away form the monster.

As I walk down he empty where house hall Is see the monster again.

"What do you want from me!"

"Is that a nice way to treat a shinigami, Mikuda Rye Soko?" it said using my full name. No one even knows my full name!

"SHINIGAMI!"

"Yep sent by Kira…." The thing hissed.

"By Kira?"

"Yes, I have a message for you."

A massage?

"What is it."

"Kira said to have all your army touch the paper that came in the envelope. This way When The messenger arrives you all will be able to communicate with me."

"You work for Kira!" I gasped.

"More like work with Kira." It smirked.

* * *

So what did you think?


	5. Returning Home

THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS!!! you gets a imagiary cookie with frostiong.

so i need you guys to tell me what you think of the story so far.

Dont Own it never have cept for what is mine and y.....

* * *

HAWAII

I only hope that Nu will be back soon. I sent her all the way to Japan to deliver my letter. I mean what would people think if a letter from Kira came at the same time as my forms arrived. And anyways I did write that I would have no memory of writing it.

The only problem is that Nu left with the letter 3 days ago but so far I haven't seen her anywhere. Well its not like she's my slave, or keeper in any matter. She made it clear when I started asking questions about the book.

I only have three more days before I am to meet up with the K.R.U.

From the note I sent they think Kira is back, and that I'm Kira's profit. Ha, More like Kira, herself.

When I sent the forms for the K.R.U in I also put a blank sheet of the death note paper in it.

I timed it that so the 'Kira letter came right before my forms did. This way Nu would already be in Japan.

From what it Nu told me, she is the second highest ranked shinigami. She's been around since before the time of Ancient Egypt. She was able to obtain a second death note as a reward for her ranking in the shinigami realm.

Nu says she likes to fool people, it's her 'so called' nature to make people believe lies. So when I suggested telling the K.R.U that Kira told every one to touch the Death Note paper, she willingly complied.

I have already made my plan for when I get to Japan.

I will speak no English. I will act like I belong. I am still young so I can easily readopt to the culture.

AIRPORT-HAWAII

I said good bye to my home. I knew I was not going to be coming back for a long time.

"Well, are you going?" Nu asked annoyed by my slowness.

"Yah." I said after a minute of silence. "Hey Nu? What are you going to be doing? It's a seven hour flight or so."

"Dunno. Explore maybe." Nu replied before vanishing.

As I board the plane I took my seat and take off my backpack and put it on my lap and took out my college rule note book that I had earlier filled with criminals names from all over the world. I begin to write the order of the deaths.

I wont be as foolish as the last person to play Kira was. I will evenly spared out the deaths so no one can suspect me or target me to Japan.

The plane ride was long but I started talking to the woman in the window seat one seat down from me. She was American but spoke pretty good Japanese.

The middle seat was open so I placed my bag there. When the drink cart came she reached over the middle sat to grab her apple juice. Doing so her sleeve drooped down reviling 'Kira' written on it in black pen.

When she saw me looking at it she was scared.

"It's not what you think!" she said instantly.

I pulled out the letter from the K.R.U that I had hidden between the fabrics of my backpack pocket.

"You can trust me, I'm joining them." I whispered to her handing her the letter.

She smiled.

"Almost caught there." She laughed and then went on. "Can I tell you something that no outsider knows of?" she pried at me.

I nodded

"Kira sent a letter to our general. And you'll never believe what it said?" Her face looked so happy as she said it.

I found it somewhat funny that She was talking about my letter but she would never find out.

I pretended to be clueless. "What did it say?" I begged her to tell me.

She looked around in all directions making sure that no one was around.

The flight was peaty empty in back. Most people where flying first class or business.

"The letter said that Kira has chosen a new messenger!" she beamed. "And word has it that the messenger is coming to join the K.R.U."

"So you must be of high ranking to know of this." I asked. Curious.

"Yes, I am head of the United States K.R.U division."

"The United States Division? Then what are you doing on a plane to Japan?" I questioned. I was surprised by this.

"General Soko called me back. So for the time being my team is under the command of my trainee."

So General Mikuda Soko thinks of my letter as real. And she is getting her Heads to come to Japan so they can organize something.

The plane landed sometime during the afternoon. I wasn't exactly keeping tract of time.

The woman from the plane helped me out and called Haruka to pick me up from the airport.

She said she would have offered to join them back to base, but she had to stop by one of the member's house to get her things.

She had told me at the end of the flight that for a few months a year she lives with another member in Japan to work at the K.R.U base.

But I'm sort of glad that she could not come. The Minuit Haruka asked my name she would know that I was the profit I did not yet need her to know about it.


End file.
